


To make and find love

by Seavyful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seavyful/pseuds/Seavyful
Summary: Oikawa tooru the large flirt and relentless observer will never change. That’s what his best friend told him.Then Iwaizumi Nuniko showed up, saying she’s Hajimes twin sister who had been separated from him when their parents divorced.She was confident, beautiful, and cruel. She never let anyone treat her badly, and when someone said something unexpectedly rude to her or about her, she knocked them off their feet. With her fist.How does someone like her make someone like him, fall in love.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Haikyuu





	To make and find love

**Author's Note:**

> There will be swearing and sexual themes, and many many flirtatious names.

“Shittykawa, hurry your ass up. We can’t be late to class. Your fan girls can wait like the little bitches they are.” Iwa yells. The brown eyed male looks to his spiky haired friend and laughs, making his fan girls frown. 

Oikawa Tooru is the most popular boy in school, from his looks to his smarts their was always something the girls would like about him. So over his three years at Aoba Josai he had gained a rather large fan club, it’s now worse than ever due to him being captain of the volley ball team. 

Oikawa smiles at the girls but doesn’t say anything as he walks away. That group of girls were particularly annoying, and they weren’t even pretty so their was no point in defending them to his harsh friend. As they walked his friend almost tripped, crashed into something, or bumped into oikawa numerous times. The chocolate haired boy was fed up, and about to blow. 

“The hells wrong with you Iwa? What is your deal?” He snaps when Iwa trips, yet again, on his own two feet. The spiky haired boy looks at his friend with an angry look in his eye, but looks at his phone when it vibrates. 

Crazy bitch✨  
____________  
Hey haji, just wanted to let you know I’m all settled in. Dads going to drop me at school in a few minuets. 

Tsum Tsum  
___________  
Ok. I’m be out front with my friend. You can’t miss him. 

He snaps his phone shut and looks to Oikawa. “Today is my sisters first day, she just transferred. Be nice, and no flirting. She’ll kick your ass.” He says seriously as they come to stand next to the gate. Oikawa was looking at Iwa like he was crazy. When had he had a sister?

“Iwa-Chan, how old is she? And what’s her name?” He says, then adds. “And how come I’ve never heard of her?” Iwa looks to him and shrugs his shoulders. He see’s a black car pull up with his dad in the front seat, and a short brunette in the passenger. 

“She’s our age, her name is Nuniko, and she was taken by my mom when my parents divorced.” He didn’t disclose any more information to the man. Even though he could tell he was thrumming with questions. He saw his sister get out and wave to his dad, making her way too him. 

Oikawas breath was taken away at the sight of her, she had long brown hair that waved a bit, amber eyes, and a strong look on her face that says ‘I’ll kill you’. When she gets to Iwa she punches him on the shoulder. 

“That’s for ditching me.” Then her eyes turn to Oikawa. They rake over his lean figure, and his handsome features. She arches her brow and looks to her brother. “So this is the pre Madonna you keep talking about?” He nods while smiling at her. 

Oikawa feigns shock and puts a hand over his heart. “Iwa-Chan, so mean.” All of them laugh at that and turn to walk into their school. They are stopped by a group of girls all trying to talk to Oikawa. He sighs, then puts in the best smile he could scrounge in the few second they gave him before they started bombarding him with questions. Iwa rolls his eye and crosses his arms, waiting. 

Nuniko doesn’t know what’s going on, but she doesn’t have the patience that her brother does. She grabs the tallest male by his arm and pulls on it, glaring at the females who haven’t given him time to breathe. “Please go away, oikawas not in the mood. And we need to get to class.” She can feel Oikawa breathe a sigh of relief when she grabs her brothers arms and drags them into the front door. 

They take her to the office to get her locker number and class, then walk back to get her shoes changed. 

“What class are you in?” She looks at her brother and unfolds the paper. “ 3-A, the advanced one.” She hums. Oikawa smiles and elbows her lightly. 

“Your in my class.” She smiles lightly and elbows him back. “Well then, guess I’ll be getting top marks. I’m leaving you in the dust cap’n.” He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks at the nickname. 

“M’kay munchkin.” She scrunches her nose and starts for the third floor. Hajime looks at Oikawa with a quirked brow and mouthed ‘munchkin’? The boy shrugs and starts following the brunette down the hall. 

For once, he isn’t stopped by fan girls. 

——-

“I’m Iwaizumi Nuniko, you probably know my twin Hajime. I hope to get along with you all.” The girl bows and takes her seat in the back next to Oikawa. She can hear the whispers Of the other girls as her and Oikawa start chatting. She doesn’t really mind that they talk about her, she knows they’re jealous because they can’t start up a conversation with the “prince of seijo” so easily. 

“I used to play volleyball, but about a year ago I shattered my wrist. Can’t play anymore.” The girl said sadly. Tooru took pity on the girl, he knew what it was like to no be able to play. The only difference is he still can. Then, an idea popped into his head. 

“Hey, your should become the boys volleyball team manager! We don’t have one anymore, she quit because she was rejected by your brother.” He shrugs then continues. “We’ve kept it a secret, we wanted someone who knows how to play. Anyway, you’d be perfect and it’s a way to be close to volleyball.” He mumbles to her. 

She looked at him and smiled, then nodded her head yes. She would love to be around volleyball again. The math teacher walks in and starts class. 

Maybe this school won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me


End file.
